


Live out love.

by OnTheWayAuthor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWayAuthor/pseuds/OnTheWayAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live out love.

Carmilla stood at the edge of the counter trying figure out this recipe. Book in hand and pointer finger in mouth. The timer was ticking on the stove. Carmilla stood and was waiting for the cookies to finish. While she had five minutes she thought about Laura, her sweet, sweet girlfriend.  
The timer went off, making Carmilla jump. Suddenly the aroma hit her, not the cookies. The shower was turned on. Carmilla took out the cookies and turned the stove off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Laura got in the shower. Water hitting her. Last night was a great night both Carmilla and Laura enjoyed. Waltzing, drinking, and kissing all in their little dorm room. Laura was struck out of her daze when the shower certain pulled back. Making her jump and hide herself. It was Carmilla.  
"Hey Creampuff." Carmilla said.  
"Hi." Laura replied, blushing.   
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure... You made cookies right?"   
"Yes, now don't talk."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Laura sat at her desk chewing at her thoughts, and cookies. Paper, paper, and paper. She had stared at the screen for awhile before she got up and laid next to Carmilla. Carmilla had an old book and Laura couldn't read one word of it.   
"I love you." Carmilla said.  
"I love you too, you useless vampire."


End file.
